


Late

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Romantic Friendship, Stanley Uris Has OCD - Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Stanley Uris is late for like, the first time ever. His friends get freaked out.Oneshot/drabble





	Late

"Wait for it, wait for it…"

Everyone else held their breath. The clock changed. Richie Tozier's eyes lit up.

"9:01!" he said then. "Stan is officially late for the first time ever. All right, let’s do this. Who’s got theories?"

Ben rose an eyebrow. "Maybe his alarm just didn't go off." 

"All three alarms, all with battery backups?" Richie scoffed and shook his head. Nah, they knew Stan way too well enough by now. "Come on, who wants to take this seriously?"

"Oh!" said Bev. "Maybe he was taken in his sleep."

Taken by who?

"That’s what I’m talking about." Richie nodded, with one of his huge trademark grins. "Super dark, Bev, but way more plausible than Ben’s idiotic alarm clock theory."

"...I bet he tucked himself into his bed too tight and got stuck." Eddie piped up.

Knowing Stan, who loved hospital corners on his bed.

Seems legit.


End file.
